Tissue cultured sensory neurons derived from embryonic day 15 rat dorsal root ganglia were analysed for their expression of seven target genes. These included neurofilament-L, -M, -H, peripherin, alpha-tubulin, CGRP and substance P. Analysis for mRNA was done by Northern blot and in situ hybridization histochemistry, and analyses of proteins and peptides by Western blot and immunocytochemistry. The results show robust expression of all seven target genes by these sensory neurons in culture, thereby providing a new model system for study of the regulation of each of these genes.